Love At Vacation
by Akihime Rena
Summary: Ia tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa hari pertama liburannya kali ini akan membawanya pada kesialan tak berujung. Dan ia juga tak pernah menyangka akan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya./"Dasar pantat ayam sialann!"/"Cih. Kau ini tidak bisa lihat orang bahagia dikit apa?"/Mind to RnR?


Sial.

Mungkin hanya satu kata itu yang kini terus bersemayam dipikiranku.

Terlebih saat melihat pemuda menyebalkan disebelahku yang sedang menikmati jus tomat, yang katanya ia sukai itu. Kulihat sesekali ia melirikku.

Cih. Masih sempat-sempatnya dia jaga _image._

"Jangan memperhatikanku terus."

Pikiranku kembali saat sebuah suara memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara kami sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau mau?"

Ck! Sok tampan sekali sih pemuda ini. Apa dia tidak ingat kalau beberapa detik yang lalu ia berekspresi layaknya sesosok anak bayi yang sedang kehausan?

"Nggak! Kalau mau juga aku bisa beli sendiri," sahutku kasar. Sedangkan pemuda disampingku ini hanya mendecih dan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Cih. Menyebalkan. Dasar jidat lebar. Kau―ARGHH!"

"DASAR PANTAT AYAM SIALANN!"

.

.

.

.

Love At Vacation

by Akihime Rena

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

_Warning: AU; OOC; typo(s); italic untuk flashback_

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura's POV

.

"Ngg, _ano.. _Maaf ya, gara-gara aku kamu jadi begini," ucapku pelan sambil membasuh pipinya dengan kain basah karena tadi sempat terkena cubitan mautku. Kasihan juga sih, sampai membiru begini. Tapi itu salahnya, kan? Kalau saja tadi dia tidak memancing emosiku pasti nasibnya tidak akan seperti ini.

"Maaf gimana? Dasar jidat leba―argh! Pelan-pelan bodoh!"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura! Jangan seenaknya manggil jidat lebar! Dasar pantat ayam!"

"Aku nggak tanya siapa namamu."

Arghhh! Siall!. Kemana liburan musim panasku di Paris yang seharusnya menyenangkan? Coba saja aku tidak bertemu dengan si pantat ayam ini. Pasti sekarang aku sedang menikmati liburanku dengan _shopping _di _Champ Elysee _bersama Ino dan Hinata. Dan, mungkin saja aku akan bertemu Justin Bieber, lalu memberiku tanda tangan dan―oke, lupakan bayangan gilaku ini.

Yah, tidak sepenuhnya salah dia sih. Tapi hampir―atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sebagian besar semua kesialanku hari ini karena dia.

_Flashback_

_._

"_Ayolahh, hanya sebentar saja kok!" ucapku merajuk. Sedangkan kedua sahabatku yang berada tepat didepanku ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sifat keras kepalaku ini._

"_Ya terserah kau saja. Asal jangan sampai tersesat, forehead!" jawab Ino pasrah. Dan Hinata yang berada disebelahnya menganggukan kepalanya pelan membenarkan perkataan Ino kepadaku._

"_Iyaa. Udah kalian duluan aja. Aku pergi dulu__. Jaa!"_

_._

_._

"_Ahh~ kawaii!" pujiku saat melihat air mancur yang sangat indah di taman Bois de Boulogne._

"_Excusez-moi, __s'il vous plait?_" _tidak puas hanya dengan melihat, akupun meminta tolong pada salah satu pejalan kaki untuk memotretku dengan latar belakang air mancur yang sangat indah itu._

_Ckrek!_

"_Merci, mademoiselle!" ucapku dan wanita yang tadi kumintai tolong itu pergi. Dengan segera kulihat hasil potretan tadi. Yah, hasilnya lumayan. _

_Saat sedang asik melihat hasilnya, tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berlari kearahku. Tidak jelas bagaimana rupanya karena ia memakai topi dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Jika dilihat sekilas, ia seperti seorang pencuri pakaian dalam wanita yang sedang dikejar-kejar satpam. _

"_Eh?" pemuda ini menarik tanganku. Ia mengajakku untuk berlari bersamanya. Sontak, keseimbanganku limbung karena harus menyamai langkah pemuda ini. Beberapa kali aku sempat jatuh, tapi untungnya aku selalu berhasil mempertahankan keseimbanganku, "Hei! Berhenti! Lepaskan akuu!" _

_Ucapanku sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan. Ia memegang erat tanganku. Meski beberapa kali kupukul tangannya, ia __tetap menarikku untuk berlari dibelakangnya mengikutinya. Cukup lama kami berlari. Sampai akhirnya kami berhenti di balik semak-semak dan ia menarikku kebawah untuk bersembunyi._

"_KAU―HMPPHH!" dengan cepat ia membekap mulutku menggunakan tangannya. Lalu wajahnya mendekat pada telingaku dan berbisik, "__Shttt__.. tenanglah. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu," pasrah, aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah mendengar ucapannya._

_Selang beberapa saat kami tetap bertahan dalam posisi ini. Tidak lama kemudian__ aku melihat kedatangan dua orang laki-laki yang berbadan besar dan berpakaian layaknya seorang.. errr bodyguard? Yang berlari kearah tempat dimana kami bersembunyi. Kalau diperhatikan, mereka terlihat seperti sedang mencari seseorang._

_Eh? Mencari seseorang? _

_Tunggu. Aku butuh proses untuk memikirkannya._

_Tadi… kalau tidak salah seseorang yang bersamaku sekarang ini tadi berbicara padau dengan bahasa Jepang, bukan? Logat juga bagus. Tapi inikan di Paris! Apa jangan-jangan dia perampok yang sedang buron dan sedang melarikan diri ke luar negeri? _

_Oke, aku mulai berkhayal lagi. Tapi kalau sampai itu benar…_

_Oh damnn! Kenapa hari pertamaku disini harus berakhir seperti ini?!_

_._

_._

Normal POV

.

"Hey, jelek. Jangan cemberut terus. Kau pikir bagus apa begitu?" ucap Sasuke menatap datar Sakura yang masih tetap pada aktivitasnya _―m_engobati pipi Sasuke yang membiru karena cubitannya. Dan juga wajahnya yan cemberut. Tentu saja itu tidak enak dilihat.

"Kau pikir aku begini gara-gara siapa, hah?!" sahut Sakura kesal sambil bertolak pinggang. Sedangkan pemuda dihadapannya ini hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, "siapa suruh kau berada disitu?"

"Kau ini minta dihajar lagi ya?"

"Apa salahku? Kan aku sudah minta maaf. Kau juga sudah kubelikan minuman."

Iya juga sih. Enak lagi.

"…."

Tak mau berlama-lama berdebat dengan Sasuke, setelah selesai menghabiskan minumannya Sakura pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian, "Ya sudah, aku mau pergi. Selamat tinggal!"

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tangan kokoh Sasuke lebih dulu menariknya untuk kembali ketempatnya semula. "Mau apalagi sih?" tanyanya seraya merapihkan rok mininya yang berayun-ayun terbawa angin.

"Hn. Tetap bersamaku. Karena kau sudah terlibat jadi kau tidak boleh pergi," sekali lagi, ingin rasanya seorang Haruno Sakura menghajar wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke.

Awalnya ia sempat terpaku dengan wajah tampan Sasuke sesaat setelah pemuda itu melepaskan topi dan kacamata hitam yang ia pakai. Tapi semua asumsinya hilang sekejap setelah pemuda itu berbicara. _"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Dan, kau tidak perlu terpesona begitu melihatku," _ck. Dasar kepedean.

Baru saja ia ingin membalas perintah seenaknya dari Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu lebih dulu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tidak ada penolakan."

Sontak, hal itu membuat Sakura kembali emosi. "Tidak ada penolakan katamu? Memangnya kau siapa? Seenaknya memerintah."

Mendengarnya membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Seringai yang dapat membuat jutaan gadis di luar sana merona atau mungkin pingsan ditempat. Terkecuali Haruno Sakura tentunya.

"Aku? Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Ada masalah?"

"B-bukan itu! Maksudku memang kau siapaku bisa seenaknya memerintah?"

"Aku calon kekasihmu."

_Blush! _

Haruno Sakura sukses merona dibuatnya. Sedangkan ia sendiri hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan? Kau ingin kemana hm?" pasrah, Sakura hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya seraya menjawab.

"Aku mau ke Notre Dame."

.

.

.

Notre Dame.

Tempat yang terkenal karena tradisi memberi makan burung-burung langsung dari tangan kita sendiri.

Dan juga tempat dimana dua keturunan Adam dan Hawa ini berada.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

"Wahhh, burungnya banyak sekali, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura disertai dengan senyuman manis yang tercetak di wajahnya. Sesekali tangannya terangkat keatas seakan ingin menyentuh burung-burung tersebut. Sasuke yang melihatnya berinisiatif ingin membantu Sakura.

"Hn. Mau memberinya makan?" tanya Sasuke yang disertai anggukan antusias oleh Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, makanan burung tersebut sudah berada di atas telapak tangan Sakura. Dengan sedikit berani, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang berisi makanan burung terebut.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik.

Burung-burung tersebut mulai menghampiri Sakura. Awalnya terasa geli karena ini yang pertama kalinya. Senyum manis dan tawa pun mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Sangaat tipis.

Dan, tanpa Sakura sadari sedikitpun, kini Sasuke sudah berdiri di seberangnya. Dengan cekatan tangan kanannya mulai bergerak kebawah mengambil _iphone_-nya. Dan_―_

_Ckrek!_

―diam-diam ia memotret Sakura yang sedang asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Dan hasilnya? Sakura sangat mempesona difoto itu. Hanya dengan senyuman manis dan tatapan _emerald_-nya yang menyejukan ia sukses membuat Uchiha Sasuke terpaku pada foto itu. Sampai suara Sakura menyadarkannya.

"Heii, Sasuke-_kun_ temani aku!" teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap ia gunakan untuk memberi makan burung-burung tadi. Dan yang dipanggilpun menghampirinya.

"Hn."

"Ini, coba kau yang berikan." Ucapnya sambil memberi Sasuke segenggam makanan yang tadi ia pegang. Dan Sasuke menurutinya.

"Hihi, mereka imut sekali~" puji Sakura pelan. Sasuke (lagi-lagi) tersenyum.

Ah, sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke jadi sering tersenyum?

Apa mungkin sejak pertemuannya dengan gadis _pink_ nan cerewet ini?

Memang, tidak dapat dipungkiri baik dirinya maupun Sakura sama-sama menikmati _moment-moment _ini. Yah, walaupun sejujurnya ia lebih menikmati kegiatannya memperhatikan tingkah lucu Sakura saat ini daripada memberi makan burung-burung itu.

Seketika, perhatianya terpaku pada seekor burung yang terbang mengelilingi area Notre Dame ini.

"…jadi burung itu enak sekali, ya?"

"Eh?" apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi? Ia tidak begitu dengar.

"Mereka.. dapat hidup bebas. Dan terbang kemanapun yang mereka inginkan.," ujarnya lirih.

"Mereka?" bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke, ia pun mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda itu. Awalnya ia masih tidak mengerti. Maklum, kata orang-orang dia itu (sangat) lemot. Namun beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap arti dari kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

Sekali lagi, ia menatap pemuda itu.

Kalau yang tadi adalah senyuman bahagia, kali ini hanya senyuman pahitlah yang dapat Sakura lihat dari Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Hn?" kali ini Sasukelah yang menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Dengar, kau hanya melihat dari satu sisi saja... Tidak semua burung bisa terbang bebas. Hidup mereka penuh dengan perjuangan, Sasuke-_kun_. Tidak seperti kita yang masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan sebagai manusia. Benar. kan?" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum, "a-ah, kata-kataku terlalu berlebihan, ya?" kini ia menggaruk pipinya malu. Sungguh, kata-kata yang ia ucapkan barusan itu reflek. Kenapa dirinya jadi sok tahu seperti ini? Seakan-akan ia sudah mengenal betul pemuda dihadapannya ini sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya cukup menggemaskan itu, mau tidak mau Sasuke tersenyum. "Hn. Tidak. Baiklah, selanjutnya kita kemana?" tanyanya.

"Hmmm…." sejenak Sakura berpikir, "ah! Bagaimana kalau kita ke…"

.

.

.

.

"Ahh, sudah lama sekali aku ingin kesini~" ujar gadis cantik berambut _soft pink_ ini seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan menampatkannya dibawah dagunya. Dengan senang hati ia mengungkapkan kata-kata untuk memuji betapa indahnya setitik karya Tuhan yang ia lihat sekarang. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari oran-orang di sekelilingnya.

"_The River Seine_?" tanya Sasuke. Agaknya sedari tadi ia tidak begitu mendengar celoteh dari gadis_ pink_ didepannya yang kini sedang berlari kecil sambil bersenandung ria layaknya anak kecil yang diajak orangtuanya pergi ke taman bermain.

Mendengar gurauan Sasuke, iapun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik badan kearah Sasuke. "_Hai. _Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini. Kalau Sasuke-_kun_?" entah kenapa, ia sedikit berharap kalau ini juga yang pertama kalinya untuk pemuda itu.

"Yang ketiga," jawab Sasuke datar. Kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celananya. Suhu disini mulai dingin. Wajar mengingat hari sudah semakin menuju malam.

"Ohh," meski tidak mau mengakuinya, tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ada sedikit perasaan kecewa yang hinggap dihatinya mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu.

Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura pun segera melanjutkan perkataanya. "Tapi kali ini yang paling menyenangkan bagiku."

"Eh?"

Jika dihitung, ini sudah kedua kalinya Sasuke berhasil membuatnya merona. Meskipun ia bukan tipe cewek yang peka, tapi sedikitnya ia bisa menyadari arti dari pernyataan Sasuke tadi.

Apa…itu merupakan sinyal kalau Sasuke nyaman bersamanya?

_Tidak tidak. Mana mungkin? Kami bahkan baru bertemu tadi sore. Karena kejadian menyebalkan pula._ Pikirnya dalam hati. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan pemuda selain _met by accident._

"Nah, apa kau mau naik _River Cruise_?" tawar Sasuke. Sontak, mendengarnya membuat Sakura melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Eh? Beneran nih? Mauu!" sungguh, senangnya bukan main. Sesungguhnya sedari tadi ia ingin sekali ikut dalam _River Cruise Tour._ Tapi ia tahan hasratnya itu.

Semula awal tujuannya hanya berjalan-jalan menelusuri taman_ Bois de Boulogne_. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Karena itu ia tidak membawa uang banyak di dompetnya sekarang.

"Hn. Ayo."

.

.

.

Setelah melewati pembicaraan yang berakhir dengan perdebatan kecil. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti paket _River Cruise Tour_ yang berlangsung selama tiga jam kedepan. Yakni dari pukul 18:00-21:00 PM. _Tour _ini menyajikan keindahan pemandangan kota Paris di malam hari. Dimana lampu-lampu menyala terang mengelilingi setiap jalan dan menambah nilai romantis kota ini.

Dan setelah menempati salah satu meja yang mempunyai _view _terbaik, mereka segera memesan makanan untuk dinikmati selama perjalanan tiga jam kedepan nanti.

Tapi ada yang sedikit aneh disini.

Tidak. Bukan desain interiornya. Bukan juga masalah menunya.

Lantas…apa?

Kalau diperhatikan, terdapat tiga meja di ruangan ini. Dengan salah satunya adalah meja yang mereka tempati sekarang.

Tapi_―_

"disini sepi sekali."

―kenapa diruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua?

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, ini adalah salah satu rencana dari pemuda itu yang entah apa tujuannya.

Uchiha selalu memiliki rahasia disetiap tindakannya, bukan?

oOo

Merasa bosan hanya melihat pemandangan dibalik kaca, Sakura pun mengambil _iphone_ dari dalam tas nya guna untuk menghilangan kebosanannya selagi menunggu Sasuke yang belum kembali dari toilet. Ia mengecek ponselnya. Dan seperti yang ia duga.

**14 Missed Calls, 8 Messages, 2 Voicemails received.**

Sakura menahan napasnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari mereka?

Kedua sahabat yang menjadi teman liburannya di Paris ini.

Yup. Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Wajar saja kalau mereka terus berusaha menghubunginya. Terhitung sudah tiga jam ia berpisah dengan kedua sahabatnya tersebut di _Champ Elysee_ dan pasti Ino dan Hinata sangat mencemaskan dirinya yang tidak memberi kabar apapun pada mereka.

Tidak ingin membuat khawatir, ia pun dengan segera berinisiatif menghubungi sahabatnya tersebut. Namun, tepat saat ia ingin menekan tombol _'Call' _di ponselnya, ia melihat Sasuke telah kembali dari toilet.

'Kuhubungi mereka nanti saja,' pikirnya. Lalu ia masukkan kembali _iphone-_nya kedalam tas.

"Tidak kusangka. Porsi makanmu cukup banyak untuk ukuran seorang gadis," ucapnya berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura lalu menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk diatasnya dengan Sakura yang berada didepannya.

"Keberatan?"

"Tidak sama sekali," jawabnya. Lalu tak lama ia melanjutkan, "hanya saja itu aneh untuk perempuan bertubuh sepertimu," ledeknya. Sedangkan objek yang menjadi bahan ejekan itu hanya bisa mengembukan kedua pipi _chubby_-nya seraya menjawab, "ya, ya terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

"Hei, mau coba keluar?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura seusai makan malam (romantis) mereka disalah satu objek wisata Paris yang terkenal di seluruh dunia. Dan pertanyaan tersebut diangguki oleh Sakura.

Kini mereka berada di bagian dek kapal _River Seine Tour. _

Bagai tersihir, Sasuke terus menatap Sakura yang saat itu sedang menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus dengan lembut. Angin yang berhembus pelan, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Sakura yang membuatnya tampak cantik sekaligus angun.

Bahkan tanpa disadari, ia terus mengamati gadis itu ,sampai tiba-tiba ia tersentak sendiri karena baru menyadari bahwa matanya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Sakura. Mata _onyx_-nya terperangkap dalam jeratan mata _emerald_ gadis itu. Sampai akhirnya sang gadis membuka pembicaraan.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Mata mereka saling bersibobok.

_Onyx _dan _Emerald_.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa daritadi melihatku terus? Ada sesuatu dimukaku?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Kau_―_ah tidak maksudku.. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasuke sedikit terbata-bata karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan gadis beriris _emerald_ tersebut. "Oh…" Sakura yang kini menatapnya hanya bisa menundukan kepala kecewa. Padahal tadi ia sudah berharap kalau pemuda itu sedang memperhatikannya dan ia lihat dengan jelas bahwa itu benar.

oOo

Waktu terus berlalu.

Tercipta keheningan melanda kedua makhluk ini sampai salah satu dari mereka membuka percakapan.

"..Hei."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain? Sambil menunggu kita sampai."

"Hn? Bermain?" jawab Sasuke heran. Bermain katanya? Dia pikir dia ini sudah umur berapa? "kita bukan anak kecil lagi_―"_

"bukan.. bukan bermain seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kita bermain pertanyaan."

" . Kau dulu."

Sakura terdiam. Agaknya ia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang ia ingin tanyakan pada Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Tadi siang kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Kabur."

"Eh? Kabur?" apa berarti Sasuke itu beneran perampok yang sedang buron?

"Hn. Kabur dari penjagaan _bodyguard-_ku_,"_

"…"

"aku pergi kesini untuk menemani Tou_-san_ yang akan bertemu koleganya. Dan dia memaksaku untuk mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan Uchiha Corp di sini. Karena aku tidak mau makanya aku kabur dan akhirnya bertemu gadis menyebalkan sepertimu," jelasnya panjang lebar. Sakura yang sedaritadi terbengong memperhatikan pernyataan Sasuke kini mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal setelah mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Gadis menyebalkan katanya?

"Jadi karena itu? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersyukur karena tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan pekerjaanmu nantinya? Kau beruntung karena memiliki masa depan yang terjamin."

"Aku ingin menenentukan masa depanku sendiri."

"Memang usiamu berapa?"

"Kau sendiri?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuatnya mengembungkan pipinya gemas, "jangan membalikan pertanyaan."

"Kalau begitu jawablah."

Terlintas sebuah ide jahil di otak Sakura. Sekali-sekali membuat Uchiha tersebut kesal tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

"Kau mau tahu banget?"

"Hn."

Seringai tercipta di wajah manisnya, "bagaimana kalau kubilang aku adalah wanita berumur 29 tahun?"

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_?_" _

"Kau akan kuusir sekarang juga," jawabnya tanpa perasaan sedikitpun.

"Ck. Kau ini tipe cowok yang tidak bisa diajak bercanda," gerutunya. Kini kepala gadis itu bertumpu pada lipatan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja.

"Keberatan?"

"Tidak sama se_―_hei, kau meniru kata-kataku," bibirnya yang mungil itu terus menggerutu pelan. "Umurku 16 tahun. Kau?"

"Setahun diatasmu."

"Oh… Eh? 17 tahun?!"

"Hn."

"Umur segitu kau sudah menggeluti dunia bisnis?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"Hn."

"Kasihan sekali kau. Dunia bisnis memang menyeramkan," ucapnya bergidik ngeri membayangan ialah yang berada diposisi pemuda disampingnya tersebut.

"Yah, tidak seseram yang kau kira."

Itulah percakapan yang mereka lalui sekarang. Mengobrol dan bercerita tentang jalan hidup mereka masing-masing yang tanpa mereka sadari..percakapan ringan tersebut dapat membuat benih-benih cinta tumbuh diantara mereka. Bahkan saking asiknya berjalannya waktupun tak mereka hiraukan.

Sepertinya perumpamaan 'dunia serasa milik berdua' kini berlaku pada kedua insan Tuhan tersebut.

"Hei, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke menghentikan sepihak obrolan mereka yang tidak ada ujungnya tersebut.

"Jam setengah sembilan lewat," jawab Sakura pelan seraya melihat jam _broken white_ bergambar Menara Eiffel di tangan kirinya.

Mendengarnya membuat Sasuke terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Sakura yang menebak isi pikiran Sasuke pun bertanya padanya. "kita tidak akan pergi lagi, kan?"

Sasuke menatapnya, "menurutmu?"

"Ini sudah malam, Sasuke-_kun._ Lagipula Ino dan Hinata pasti menghawatirkanku."

"Justru karena ini sudah malam," jawabnya seraya melangkah pergi. Tetapi karena Sakura tidak mengikutinya, ia kemudian berbalik. "Tunggu apa lagi? Kita pergi. Cepatlah."

Dan pernyataan Sasuke barusan sepertinya tidak sampai tertangkap oleh otak Sakura.

"E-eh? Kau bicara apa barusan?" tanya Sakura, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai gumaman kecil.

Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa perkataanya barusan tidak direspon oleh Sakura kini menggeram pelan.

"Kau ini dengar tidak sih?! Ck." Jawab Sasuke jengkel. Sedangkan Sakura? Masih dengan wajah polosnya ia hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

Mengehela napas, Sasuke secara terpaksa mengulangi perkataanya. "Ikuti aku. Kita pergi."

"_Hai hai_. Dasar tuan pemaksa," gerutunya pelan. Walau begitu, tetap saja Sasuke mendengarnya.

Dan sekali lagi, ia mencoba mengalah pada gadis yang diakuinya sudah merebut perhatiannya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Paris.

Kota yang menjadi ibukota Perancis. Sebuah kota yang terkenal sebagai pusat mode dunia. Selain itu, Paris juga merupakan kota yang menjadi tujuan wisata impian bagi hampir seluruh umat manusia muka bumi. Dengan pemandangan yang membuat orang tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Dan jangan dilupakan, objek wisata yang menjadi simbol Negara tersebut.

_La tour Eiffel._

Atau biasa disebut dengan Eiffel Tower.

Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah dan adegan percintaan dari pasangan yang berkunjung kesana.

Dan juga tempat dimana kini Sasuke dan Sakura berada.

"Wahh… _sugoi! _Pemandangannya indah sekalii!"

"Hn. Dia akan kabur kalau terus kau pelototi seperti itu," Sakura mendelik kesal, "cih. Kau ini tidak bisa lihat orang bahagia dikit apa?" sewotnya sambil bertolak pinggang menatap Sasuke yang kini sibuk memainkan _iphone_-nya.

Merasa diacuhkan, ia kembali melihat pemangangan eksotis Menara Eiffel didepannya.

"Sakura…"

"Apa?"

"Kau…cantik."

_Blush!_

"E-eh? Kau bercanda ya?" jawabnya kikuk. Kini pipinya bagai kepiting rebus yang bagi Sasuke siap di makan kapan saja. Memang bukan hanya kali ini ia dibilang cantik. Sering malahan. Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini berbeda/

"Hn. Aku serius." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

_Kami-sama, bagaimana inii? Kenapa ia sekarang jadi terlihat keren sekaliii?! SHANAROO!_

"…"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"_A-ano, _Sasuke-_kun, _aku ingin tanya," Sakura menundukan kepalanya, "Sasuke-_kun _sudah punya pacar?" lanjutnya malu-malu. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Belum. Kau berminat?"

"Eh?"

Tak mendapat respon yang berarti, akhirnya dengan keberanian―atau lebih tepat disebut dengan nekad, Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura. Dengan lembut ia menautkan jemari besarnya diantara tangan mungil gadis itu.

Sedikit tersentak merasakan suhu tangan Sakura yang dingin, kini ia berinisiatif membuka jaket yang dipakainya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Pakailah."

"_A-arigatou," _jawabnya terbata-bata. Diluar dugaan, ternyata Sasuke romantis juga.

"Hn."

"Tapi… nanti kau kedinginan."

"Tidak akan."

"Percaya diri sekali sih," Sakura kemudian secara perlahan memakai jaket yang diberikan Sasuke tadi. Sedikit terbuai dengan wangi _mint _menyejukan pemuda itu.

"Sakura."

"Ne?"

Sasuke menahan napasnya. Kedua bola matanya berputar kesana kemari seolah menunjukan bahwa ia sedang _nervous_. Eh? Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa _nervous_?. Berilah tepuk tangan bagi nona muda Sakura ini. "Bagaimana kalau ku bilang… 'aku menyukaimu'?"

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Ck. Tidak ada siaran ulang."

"Hahaha. Baiklah baiklah. Aku mendengar perkataanmu kok," jawab Sakura sambil terkikik pelan_―_yang sebenarnya hanya siasat untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Barusan secara tidak langsung Sasuke 'menembak'nya, bukan?

Terlalu malas untuk menanggapi basa-basi Sakura, dengan agresif ia menarik tangan gadis itu cepat. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir mereka bertemu. Tidak, bukan ciuman dengan lumatan-lumatan yang menggairahkan, hanya sebuah kecupan kecil yang dapat membuat hati mereka berdebar tak karuan.

Bahkan tangan kekar Sasuke yang tadinya memegang lengan Sakura kini bertahan pada pinggang ramping gadis itu. Jemarinya tak henti mengelus punggungnya, membuat Sakura merasa nyaman_―_walau ia cukup enggan untuk mengakuinya.

Baginya Sasuke terlalu tenang. Kelewat tenang malahan. Bahkan pemuda ini tidak tahu kalau gadis di depannya ini rasanya sudah ingin pingsan saja mendapat perlakuan seperti itu sejak putus dengan mantannya dua bulan yang lalu.

Dan secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke mengentikan ciuman itu sepihak.

"A-ah, gomen. Aku_―" _Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, atau mungkin lebih tepat tidak bisa. Kini jari telunjuk Sakura sudah bertengger manis di bibir _sexy_-nya."Kenapa… kau menciumku?"

Ukh.

"Apa perlu alasan?" elaknya.

"Tentu saja! I-itu ciuman pertamaku…" Sakura tetap gigih pada pertanyaannya.

Sasuke menahan napasnya, "aku menyukaimu. Baiklah. Katakan aku ini gila. Dapat menyukai seorang gadis yang bahkan baru kutemui delapan jam yang lalu. Tapi… saat bersamamu aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku ini _gay _sebelum bertemu denganmu," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Aku_―"_

"Sekarang sudah jam 10. Kau menginap dimana? Biar kuantar."

"…di Hotel Bel-Ami."

Yah, setidaknya ini lebih baik, bukan?

oOo

Mereka sudah sampai di Hotel Bel-Ami, tempat Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata menginap.

Hotel ini memang bukan hotel yang mewah, tapi cukup untuk membuat pengunjungnya merasa nyaman.

**322**

Itulah nomor kamar yang berada dihadapan mereka sekarang.

Secara perlahan, Sakura memencet bel yang ada disana.

**Ting Tong**

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, pintu dihadapannya segera dibuka dari dalam.

"Sa..KURA?" ucap Ino sedikit kaget. Begitu pula Hinata yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Nghh..hai…" jawab Sakura kikuk. Sepertinya ia sudah harus siap untuk mendengar berbagai timpal ocehan sahabatnya yang kelewat cerewet tersebut. Yah, salahnya juga sih pergi tidak mengabari mereka.

"Kau ini kemana saja?!"

Tuh, kan.

"Ceritanya panjang, _Pig. _Boleh aku masuk dulu? Aku lelah," ucapnya lalu berbalik badan menghadap Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun,_ terima kasih sudah menemaniku," lanjutnya.

"Hn. Sama-sama. Ingat besok, jam 9 pagi di _Jardin du Luxembourg._ Kau akan kujemput."

"Iya."

_"_Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Sampai besok." Jawabnya kemudian dan berpamitan pada Ino dan Hnata, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang berdiri kaku terbengong menyaksikan kejadian yang mendihadapannya barusan.

Ah, sepertinya ia akan berhutang cerita pada kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

"Hei, _Forhead, _kau belum bercerita. Pemuda tadi siapa?" tanya Ino seraya menyisirkan rambut panjang Sakura yang basah karena sehabis mandi. "Sakura-_chan, _sepertinya kami baru pertama kali melihatnya," tambah Hinata.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Mungkin bercerita nanti akan lebih baik ketimbang sekarang. Karena jika ia menceritakannya sekarang, pasti Ino akan mencecarnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan sampai kedetil-detilnya. Dan Sakura sudah terlalu malas untuk menanggapinya sekarang, membayangkannya saja membuat Sakura semakin lelah.

"Besok saja. Hoammm…" ucapnya lalu menguap karena rasa kantuk. Dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur empuk di belakangnya tersebut diikuti Hinata dan Ino.

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja. Oh ya, tadi sayang sekali loh. Kami bertemu Justin Bieber di Champ Elysee! Kyaa! Tidak kusangka ia akan berjalan-jalan disana! Kau tahu tidak? Dia keren sekaliii! Bahkan dengan baiknya dia memberi kami tanda tangan!" ucap Ino heboh sambil menunjukan sebuah tanda tangan yang beralaskan papan putih. Begitu pula dengan Hinata.

"_Hai, _Sakura-_chan. _Andai saja tadi kau tidak pergi. Pasti kau sudah dapat tanda tangannya seperti kami," tambah Hinata. Sedangkan Ino kini terlihat sekali sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek.

1 detik.

.

5 detik.

.

10 detik...

.

"APAAA?"

_Poor you_, Sakura.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

A/N:

Kyaa gimana? Aneh ya? Ini oneshoot pertamakuu XD

Butuh waktu seharian cuma buat bikin fic yang kaya gini:( jadi maaf kalau jelek ya. Fic ini murni dari imajinasiku :D

Btw, kalau kalian mau liat dress Sakura di fanfic ini ada sini ada di ava profile ku. Cuma buat iseng-iseng aja kok:)

.

.

.

**Review kalian sangat berharga untukku. Jadi review yaa.**

.

.

p.s: oh ya, anggap aja disini Justin lagi ngadain konser tour di ParisXD #geplaked


End file.
